What REALLY happened
by Chardae
Summary: Ha ha ha ha...this is what happens when you listen TOO closely to Eagle's feminine voice in the dubbed tapes!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth, Rayearth 2 or the likes...I wish I owned LANTIS, but that's never going to happen!  
  
What REALLY Happened  
  
Chardae's note: This is what I think happened while Lantis was with Eagle. ^-^ Hope you enjoy it!  
  
One more note: This came to me while I was watching Rayearth 2.  
  
*^*  
  
A door opens to a room and two guys enter. One has dark hair and the other has light sandy hair. The dark-haired man sits down in a chair while the man with the light hair goes over to a bar and takes out a bottle, including two cups.  
  
Eagle pours the drink and hands a glass to Lantis; "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you Eagle," Lantis takes a sip. "Really good wine."  
  
Eagle sits down next to Lantis, "I know...I was saving this for something special."  
  
Lantis chuckles nervously and continues drinking.  
  
An hour later:  
  
Lantis is EXTREMELY drunk and Eagle has only had one glass of wine. Eagle leans towards Lantis, "I want to know ALL the secrets of Cephiro." Eagle gets closer to Lantis.  
  
Lantis pulls back, "I `hic' already told you all of them...I think."  
  
Eagle gets up and goes behind Lantis and begins to massage his shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lantis asks trying to get up.  
  
Eagle leans near Lantis' ear, "Just trying to get you to loosen up." Eagle kisses Lantis' neck. {Chardae's note: It hurts me to do this to Lantis...but it HAS to be done!}  
  
Lantis bolts out of the chair, "Whoa! Eagle...I'm not that way!"  
  
Eagle saunters up to Lantis and puts his hands on Lantis' chest.  
  
"Sure you aren't," Eagle taunts," I've seen the way you've been looking at me." Eagle tries to kiss Lantis.  
  
"AH!" Lantis pushes Eagle away and Eagle falls into the chair. "I haven't been looking at you in ANY way!"  
  
"Just let it out! When you're drunk, it comes out better." Eagle teases as he takes off his cloak thingy...whatever it is.  
  
Lantis sweatdrops, "I may be drunk but I DO know that I DON'T GO THAT WAY!"  
  
Lantis runs towards the door and pushes all the buttons to try and get out. "I can't get out! HELP!" He bangs on the door.  
  
"No one can hear you...my love." Eagle whispers to Lantis as he slides his hands down Lantis' stomach to...er...down there.  
  
"AH!" Lantis grabs Eagle's hands and pushes Eagle back.  
  
Eagle falls to the ground and starts to cry.  
  
While still banging on the door, Lantis starts to feel bad and goes up to Eagle, "Damn it! You always do this! You cry over the most stupid things!"  
  
Eagle covers his face and cries harder. "Do you not like me?" Eagle manages to say in between sobs.  
  
Lantis sighs. "Stand up Eagle." Lantis pulls Eagle up, "I like you-"  
  
"Yay!" Eagle has a huge smile on his face. "You like me! I'm so happy!" Eagle gives Lantis a hug.  
  
"Wait-I didn't-it's not-" Lantis sputters out of his mouth as he pulls Eagle's arms away from his waist.  
  
"You're my FRIEND only!" Eagle pulls away from Lantis and drops to the floor crying again.  
  
Lantis facefaults, "This is going to be a LONG night."  
  
Eagle looks at Lantis, "Why can't you love me like I love you?"  
  
"Because you're my FRIEND!" Lantis says frustrated while sitting on the floor.  
  
Eagle puts his hands on Lantis' knees and moves his hands up Lantis' legs. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Eagle sniffs.  
  
Lantis looks at Eagle and removes Eagle's hands while moving in close to Eagle's face.  
  
"You are my-"  
  
Eagle grabs Lantis' face and kisses him. Lantis scrambles, kicks Eagle, and hides behind the chair. `Lantis pull yourself together! You are the brother of High Priest Zagato...even though he DID kidnap the pillar of Cephiro and all but still! Get it together!' Lantis thinks to himself.  
  
Eagle pushes the chair away and jumps on top of Lantis, knocking them unto the floor.  
  
"AHH! Get OFF of ME!" Lantis screams as he struggles under Eagle's weight.  
  
Eagle holds him tighter, "No! You're mine now! Mine forever!" He giggles.  
  
Lantis struggles and manages to free his arms and pushes Eagle's face away as Eagle tries to kiss him.  
  
"Leave me alone! Man! I should've gone to Chizeta and flirted with the princesses!" Lantis kicks Eagle off of him, gets up, and tries to run to the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Eagle yells as he grabs Lantis' ankles. "Get down here!" He pulls Lantis' ankles back and Lantis comes down hard.  
  
"Ow! Let me go!" Lantis tries to kick Eagle off.  
  
Eagle lets go of Lantis and gets up. "Fine, if you want to be that way." Eagle walks up to a wall and presses a button.  
  
The wall opens up to reveal that freaky bondage stuff.  
  
Lantis slams against the door, wide-eyed, "W-w-what's that for?"  
  
"Not for `what', it's for `whom'," Eagle says as he grabs a whip and cracks it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP!" screams Lantis as he bangs on the door.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens up and Lantis falls on top of Geo.  
  
"Oh God! Geo, you've got to help me!" Lantis shrieks as he hides behind Geo.  
  
Geo looks at the wall, then to Eagle, and puts his hands on his hips, "Eagle! I thought you were going to wait for me!"  
  
Eagle puts the whip over his shoulder, "I was, but I wanted Lantis to join in!"  
  
Lantis backs away from Eagle and Geo, "I'm out of here!" Lantis hauls ass down the hall.  
  
"I don't know WHAT his problem is." Geo says standing in the doorway.  
  
Eagle pulls Geo in, "Now, let's get down to business!"  
  
The doors close behind them when Eagle handcuffs Geo to a pole.  
  
*^*  
  
Chardae's note: Don't as WHY I did that story...the idea just popped into my head! 


End file.
